1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power tool having a work field lighting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handheld electric power tools, such as plug-in and/or cordless screwdrivers, rotary drills, impact screwdrivers or impact power drills have a gear, a motor, a switch with a switch actuation element accessible on the housing, and a motor housing. It is known to equip such tools with a work field lighting system, so that work can be done even under unfavorable light conditions.
From German Utility Model 297 19 020 U1, an electric power tool is known in which a lighting means is disposed underneath the gear, above the switch actuation element. Typically, the lighting means must be disposed at an angle to the tool holder axis, so that it can also illuminate the end of short tool bits, such as short screwdriver bits. Although the structural length of the lighting unit is advantageously short in the tool bit axis direction, nevertheless an adequate structural height is necessary to make it possible to dispose the lighting means at a sufficiently large angle. The switch actuation element therefore has a greater spacing from the gearbox, and the lighting means can easily be damaged. With conventional cabling, the cables must typically be extended around a movable switch for changing the direction of rotation, and this requires additional space.
Alternatively, the lighting means can be disposed inside the electric power tool parallel to the tool holder axis, and for directional correction of the beam of light a lens is disposed in front of it, to make it possible to deflect the beam of light to the end of short tool inserts as well. Although the structural height is now low, and the lighting means is disposed inside the housing and protected against damage, nevertheless, the structural length is relatively long because of the serial disposition of the lens and lighting means. German Patent Disclosure DE 84 24642 discloses an electric power tool in which an optical waveguide is disposed between a lens and the lighting means, and with the optical waveguide, the light can be conducted from the lighting means, disposed in the handle, to a lens attached to the housing.
Since typically the switch for changing the direction of rotation and a screw dome also have to be disposed between the switch actuation element and the gearbox, the result is a compromise between a functioning work field lighting system and an optimal location of the handle or switch actuation element.